


Golden Bell, Diamond Ring

by Nonotdrz_21



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonotdrz_21/pseuds/Nonotdrz_21
Summary: Gon after receiving the terrible notice that he will have to marry a stranger to save his father and keep his regular live, pressured to live in a toxic ambient with distant people, tried to run away, but he didn’t expect to meet the young Killua, a peculiar boy with a bad reputation. Gon will have to suffer to give his dad and aunt a regular live again, but the influence of his new friend will make him reevaluate his choices.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 6





	Golden Bell, Diamond Ring

The young Gon after having finished reading his history book is warned of the arrival of his father after a long business trip. Ging Freccs is a distant greedy man, since a noticeable young age he has studied and started reaching his dreams, making his own business. He wanted to become a big CEO, having permission, power, being able to make world changing choices, but everything fell apart when Gon was born. He was not expecting such a big change in his life. He was amazed by his child, but his greediness was still blinding him. After 12 years Ging became an old grumpy and busy man. Gon had to live in a big mansion, only with his loving aunt and his two caring butlers. Although surrounded by amazing people, he still missed his father, his confident attitude and amazing advices that were left behind and forgotten. He changed, and Gon noticed that, especially after his business trip.  
He knew his father was having problems with money and his giant corporation was falling apart, his shining eyes and hopeful dreams were destroyed, he had become what he hated the most: An old emotionless man. When the house was alone, Gon felt a different felling, different then what he usually felt, some sort of emptiness, loneliness mixed with a peaceful aura. He noticed everything returned to normal when he heard the steps of his father coming into the house, he couldn’t say he hated that felling, he missed his dad, but he still didn’t know what his heart really felt.  
Gon runs to the front door, seeing all his butlers bowing in front of him was always scary. As soon as he saw the face of his dear dad completely ruined, tired and disgusted, Gon’s bright smile slowly faded away. Trying to disguise his recent action, he run into his dad’s arms “DAAAD!!!” he screamed. His dad, surprised, held the boy and soon yelled  
“GON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” His voice echoed though the hallway, Gon noticed the butlers trembling with fear  
“I thought you’d want a hug dad… you seemed...down.”  
Ging, more calmed answered “No, I didn’t want a hug Gon.” Only those simple words made Gon completely tremble. He never heard these words from his father, not even once. He always knew him as a hard-working dad, who appreciated all his love. Now… he wasn’t sure who he was talking to. Ging didn’t care, he walked to his office, disappearing through the hallways, just saying one last phrase:  
“Come to my office soon. We have to talk”  
Gon was in shock, his friend Leorio, one of his butlers approached near him  
“It’s fine Gon, he’s a jerk. Do not mind him… let’s just go. I’ll take you to your room” He whispered, looking at Kurapika who already got the message.  
Soon the butlers accompany the boy, who seemed brighter by staying near them. Gon was always a very friendly kid, he could make friendships easily, so when he met both it was almost an instant connection, they are Gon’s best friends, they helped him with all kinds of things, since homework to giving great advices and making amazing memories. He really appreciates them.  
“It’s fine guys, he is only tired! I bet he had a bad time during the trip!” Gon spoke  
“He’s always a moron, but today he really seemed different, what could’ve happened?” Kurapika answered  
“I honestly don’t know, but he needs to get together soon! I won’t handle him like that. Such a pain in the ass…” Leorio finished. They all laugh, “they always make me happier; I really appreciate them!” - Gon thought.  
“Guys I’ll just go to the office ok? He wants to see me; I can’t worry him! I’ll be back soon, then we can chat some more!!” Already heading to his father’s office, Gon said goodbye to his friends, who just waved to him. 

While running, Gon started feeling some strange feeling. He wasn’t tired neither cold, but his whole body was trembling, was he afraid? “No, it can’t be” He thought, “I would never be afraid of Ging… he wouldn’t do anything bad” His thoughts were slowly killing him, many questions and suspicious ideas, “why would he call me?” “Why was he so… different?” “Why did he call me to meet him?” As the last phrase went through his head, he noticed he had already arrived at the door. Not even looking back, he opened the door, there, he saw Aunt Mito and Ging sitting together. When he opened the door, Ging only pointed him a seat, while Aunt Mito was completely ruined, she seemed sad, her legs trembled, she couldn’t look straight to Gon.  
“What Happened dad? Why is Aunt Mito here?” Gon asked  
“I’ll just go straight to the point… Gon, you know we’re having troubles with money, right? It’s even hard to pay all the employees…”  
“Yes, I am aware”  
“Well, during the trip, a friend of mine told me he has a beautiful daughter, same age as you… He is economically stable if you get what I mean… He offered an engagement between our families. So, your Aunt and I discussed about that some days ago, and today we finally came to an agreement.” Ging finished  
Already in tears, not being able to resist anymore, Aunt Mito says “I am terribly sorry Gon! But it is the best for us! Specially you! We can’t pay you education *sob* neither a good place for you to live… This is the most viable way! I’m, *sob*I’m really sorry…”  
“haha... guys... it’s a joke, right? Please tell me it’s a joke! Aunt Mito would never agree with that!! It is completely crazy! I know it’s the best for us… but there might be another way!!” Gon continues  
“There isn’t Gon. My- I mean, our business is almost broke. We lost it all, and we do not want you to lose anything neither… You don’t have a choice. In a few days they’ll come visit us. Prepare yourself to pass a good first impression.” Ging stand up and leaves through the door. He didn’t seem any affected by the notice, like Aunt Mito was. It looked like he wanted that to happened. Gon had completely drowned into a thousand thoughts. His body couldn’t stay still. 

Gon’s Pov:  
They- They made a good decision, right? We are going to live regularly again… Ging might even return to his old self…! Right? Why am I still like this…? I must do it! It it’s not such a big deal! The girl might be a nice lady! I bet she’s… super fun! Why- why am I sobbing… I shouldn’t be sad! It is great news… Maybe I just… wanted to be warned soon? Or… they could’ve asked my opinion about all this… Aunt Mito is devastated. I will help her! I’ll make this marriage work! Even… even if I don’t like it! 

As soon as Gon returned and saw his Aunt crying, he run into her and hugged her. She was in tears. Gon loved his Aunt so much and hated seeing her like this. His mind was divided. He didn’t know what the right thing was to do. Should he keep a forced marriage with a stranger for his family to live happily again? Or should he abandon the idea, and cancel the marriage, putting his own family in risk? A risk to lose everything. No, he can’t be selfish. Not in a moment like this. He needs to help his family.  
Aunt Mito finally looked straight to Gon’s delicate brown eyes “I’m so sorry Gon! I wanted to give you a chance to fall in love to somebody you genuinely loved! But- this is a crucial moment for- for all of us!” Gon hugged her tighter, he can’t blame her. It’s not her fault. “Aunt Mito is fine. I’ll do what I can to help our family. I don’t want to lose anything neither” Gon answered, with a gentle smile in his face. He slowly withdrew  
“I’ll go for a walk, alright? I’ll be back soon… Please warn Kurapika and Leorio for me.” “Oh, and Aunt Mito! I love you!” The boy walks away from the office, still in a bit of shock. He needed to think a bit more about all this. He needed some peace. A calm place to rest his mind. He needed to go to the forest.

Gon left the mansion pale, since he was a kid, he always hid in the forest, he used to go there when he was afraid or just wanted to have a rest. The forest was far from there, it always reminded him of his grandma’s house, he used to have great moments there. He used to make picnics with her while she used to tell many stories of her childhood in the island, about her amazing husband and all their love stories. Those precious memories turned Gon into a big romantic, making him fall in love with romantic stories, since that age he always thought how his first love would be marvelous, he would find his soulmate and live with them for the rest of their lives. Just like his grandma did…  
As he lives a bit far from the actual city, he always had many things to explore. There were places in that big forest that only Gon knew the way to, it was one of his most precious secrets. When you enter in the forest, there are giant trees all over the woods, the light passed through the leaves and brought beauty to the way. Gon could always hear the birds singing near there. He walked through the woods, and he would slowly calm down. Just imaging his great moments with his family made him happier. He wanted to forget about everything for a few minutes. Just, rest. After walking a bit, he finally arrives at his desired place. It’s a giant floral camp, you can clearly see the horizon, it’s filled with all kinds of flowers. In the middle of the camp there is a small bench that Gon built alone. It’s probably his favorite place in all world.  
When Gon was getting closer, he saw a silhouette of somebody sitting in his bench. He couldn’t tell its appearance because of the brightness in his eyes. Curious, Gon kept approaching, he started trembling, “who was that person? How did they find this place? I thought no one knew about here…” thoughts passed through his head as he arrived near and near next to them. And as he was getting closer, he noticed a short shining white hair, apparently a boy. He was looking at the flowers, he had a very pale skin, the sun made him look even whiter.  
“E-Excuse me… Who... are you?” Gon said, with his voice slightly trembling  
“Huh? I should be asking that, who are YOU?” He answered, slightly startled  
“I-I am Gon, I usually come here, I’ve never seen you near this place…”  
“It’s because I don’t come here often.”  
“So… may I know your name?”  
“Hm… I’m Killua.” He replied coldly  
“Well, nice you meet you then Killua! Can I sit there too?”  
“Sure… I guess…” He agreed, moving his body to edge of the bench, giving Gon a place to sit.  
Gon seats near Killua in his small bench, he seemed a somehow uncomfortable with that situation, but Gon felt he’d be even more annoyed if he asked what was wrong. He didn’t expect to meet a boy apparently his age in a place like this. Gon starred at Killua, “He seems tired, he has deep dark circles under his eyes” he thought. “I wonder what happened to him…”  
“Hey! Why are you staring at me like that!?” Killua yelled  
“Ah- I’m so sorry! You seemed tired; I was curious about the dark circles under your eyes… Sorry if I was bothering you Killua”  
“Ah- Well! You really were!! Hmpf…” he crossed his leg and looked back at the flowers, annoyed  
“Well… Killua… I hope you don’t mind me asking.. but how did you even get here?  
“I was just walking through the woods and I suddenly appeared here. I saw a bench and sat to rest a little…” He answered, looking at the sky, completely distracted. Gon couldn’t help to notice how blue his eyes were. He admired them. It truly had been a long time since Gon saw a new kid around these areas, so he was very curious about Killua. “This place is quite pretty… I might come here more often” Killua whispered  
“I truly hope you do Killua!!” Gon answered, with a bright smile in his face “You know… It’s nice having a new person to talk to! I am always with the same people around me!!” he laughed  
“Ugh.. you really embarrass me!”  
Gon laughs  
“You are so funny Killua!! If you keep coming here I’ll be sure to always meet you around this place!”  
“You are really weird…” Killua grunted  
Gon kept laughing, the boy couldn’t help to notice the slight smirk in Killua’s face. He was extremely excited about getting to know Killua, he genuinely wanted to meet him more times.  
“I’m still surprised you got to find my secret place, Killua! I Have to admit, it’s not so easy to pass through those woods! Here’s a special place for me, and I hope It can be special for you too!” Gon said, while he stood up. “Then Killua, I’ll be going! I hope to meet you here tomorrow too!”  
“Yeah… Oh, hey Gon, how old are you?” He asked  
“I’m twelve!” Gon smiles “See you Killua! Enjoy the flowers haha!” 

Killua’s Pov:  
I sure wasn’t expecting HIM to find me. I don’t like lying… but honestly, it was necessary, it was my mistake too… He’d probably find me weird, or just be scared…What was I thinking that day?? Watching him building that small bench… it really surprised me… I wanted to talk to him. Although he looked disgusting, I wondered if something happened to him. It was probably my fault. I took his favorite place just because of some stupid flowers! And why did he even say those things! Meet me more times? What was that about? He’s surely not coming anymore now that I found out about this… But he looked so confident… UGH WHY IS MY FACE BURNING! I’ll just leave! 

As Gon was walking away, he waved to the boy, who just looked and turned back. He was also leaving. Gon went back to the woods, while Killua kept walking into the flower camp. It was almost sunset, the sky was turning a bit orange, but you could still see the beautiful blue. The forest had an entry and a way out, Gon was the only one who knew both, neither Aunt Mito and Ging believed in that amazing forest Gon always described, just Kurapika and Leorio. They were always amazed by Gon’s stories, but they always refused going there with him, the boy still didn’t know why, maybe they want to keep it a secret just for Gon? Or They wanted to protect the forest? He didn’t have any idea. So, he always went there by his own. He had his special place there, his emotional peace, his small comforting home. Suddenly a boy come into his house like a visitant, what should Gon do? He never had visitants at his house. Walking through the woods, thinking, and overthinking… How did Killua found out about that place either? What should he do about that? He didn’t know. Thoughts left his head when he got to the way out of woods, he didn’t notice how far he’d walked during this period. The leaves got bright yellow and orange by the time he noticed; the sunset arrived. 

As soon as Gon got into the house from the front door, Leorio and Kurapika soon hurried themselves searching from Gon. The boy a bit scared asked  
“Guys what’s wrong?! Are you guys ok? Did anything happen while I was off?”  
“GON WE SHOULD BE ASKING THAT! MITO-SAN EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO US!” Leorio screamed  
“AND WHERE DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO? YOU’VE BEEN OUT FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!” Kurapika concerned asked  
Gon starts laughing  
“I can’t believe how concerned you guys were!! I’m sorry haha!! I’m fine now guys, I promise!” he said, calming both butlers “And I need to tell you guys about what I saw in the forest! You guys won’t believe it!! I found a boy the same age as me!” Gon shouted, exited.  
“WHOA! Are you sure??” Leorio asked  
“Of course!! His name was Killua! He was very funny! I bet he would love to meet you guys!”  
“I’m sure he does, Gon. What if we go to your room to talk more? I’m interested in that kid haha!” Kurapika said  
“Sure!! I’ll meet you guys there!” Gon replied, already running to the second floor  
Kurapika and Leorio looked at Gon running through the stairs, they just looked at each other, they had the same thought.  
“Do you think the whole beautiful forest and that young boy story is…real?” Leorio finally whispered  
“We must believe him, but honestly, he’s been going through a lot, he’s still a kid right? Maybe some parts might not be true, but at least we should support him, like always” the blond guy replied.  
“Yeah. Like always.”

Continue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Might not post very often, but i'll try my best to! <3


End file.
